


Dancing Queen

by Novella_Winchester



Series: Tiny Dancer [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancer, F/F, Reader-Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: Highschool oneshots of you and Daichi where you are a dancer





	

You hummed as you walked through the halls, absent-mindedly picking at your skirt. You threw open the door to the gym with a bang and all heads turned your way. Tossing your bag against the wall, you struck a dramatic pose. All the boys were silent. “I’m here, your day just got better.”

No one moved a muscle, everyone waiting for what would happen next. Sugawara broke the silence, clapping loudly. You relaxed and bowed, smiling easily. “Thank you Koushi.” You walked across the room, picked up your bag and slung it over your shoulder. “I’m going to go change, be right back.”You walked into the storage closet and shut the door behind you. 

For a heavy moment no one spoke. Hinata broke the silence. “Who was that?” All the upperclassmen burst into laughter at his question.

“(Y/n) would be insulted if she heard you say that.”

“That really doesn’t help.”

“She’s a ballet prodigy, so she practices here after school sometimes when her rehearsals are canceled. She’s not on very good terms with the dance team, and also she’s the captain’s—“

The door to the storage closet was flung open and (Name) walked out with earbuds in both ears, shorts, and a over sized t-shirt with “Karasuno Volleyball Team” written on the front and a number 1 on the back. You completely ignored the boys. You sat down in a corner of the gym and began to stretch. The first years openly stared at the way your shorts showcased long, lean muscles. All the upperclassmen looked anywhere but at you.

The door to the gym opened once again and the captain walked in. The volleyball team snapped to attention. He walked over to you, sitting in the corner, his eyes filled with fire. You took out your earbuds and sat up, smiling lazily at him. He loomed over you, glaring down at your sitting figure. Hinata gulped, was he about to witness a fight between the upperclassmen?

Daichi crouched down in front of you, balancing on the balls of his feet. “Why do you always insist on teasing the team, (Y/n)?” He slid a hand up your thigh. “You know these shorts are my favorite, and you choose to come in here and tease the first years?” He squeezed your thigh and you let out a little breathy gasp.

“I’m teaching them a lesson in paying attention to their game.” You sent a sharp look at the first years, the only ones still looking, eyes dark and hazy. Kageyama’s face flushed bright red.

Suguwara laughed nervously. “Just try to ignore them, they’ll keep going for a while.” The boys struggled to ignore the heated conversation in the corner of the gym. About ten minutes later Daichi walked into the center of the gym, a purple bruise in he shape of a bite mark on his neck.


End file.
